Diskussion:Hashirama Senju
Boah .. macht ma spoiler an und wieder zu . der sieht bei orochimarus beschwörung voll anders aus. ---- das erste jutsu ist nicht nur im manga sondern nur im anime zusehen mfg --KeN 07 23:56, 11. Apr 2008 (CEST) ---- Mit nur im Manga ist gemeint das er es nur im Manga einsetzt, in der Anime setzt es der 2. Hokage ein. --Revan55 ---- Das Jutsu (geheimkunst des baumes)... das erste Fingerzeichen ist gar nicht der tiger, sondern der tiger nur mit dem Zeigefinger... wenn man sich die Folge 71 mal genau ansieht, dann kann man erkennen, dass drei finger gekrümmt sind, folglich können nur die zeigefinger aufrecht stehen. Bitte belehrt mich eines besseren, sollte ich mich irren. 1. Hokage vs Kyuubi Wie hat es madara geschaft kyuubi am TAl des endes besiegt im kampf vs madara hätte da sich kyuubie wen er so stark ist nicht einfach durchsetzten könnenaußer dem noch eine frage kann man eigentlich sagen KYuubi ist der stärkste in der Serie NAruto Nein, dies kann man nicht sagen, da es nicht stimmt. ^^ und warum kann es nicht stimmen ich meine nach Jubi der stärkste :na ja, erstens kann man ein bijuu (monster, also eine kreatur) nicht mit einem menschen vergleichen. zweitens kyuubi ist auch nicht nach juubi der stärkste, denn... hashirama senju und madara waren in der lage kyuubi zu kontrollieren... außerdem ist juubi stärker als kyuubi - klar; rikudou sennin wiederum schaffte es juubi in sich zu versiegeln ...ist also stärker als juubi und somit als kyuubi. und im endeffekt werden wahrscheinlich auch naruto und sasuke (später) in der lage sein kyuubi zu kontrollieren, sind also stärker als er. Johnny/ジョニ一 22:20, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) kontrollieren heißt nicht stärker sein :aber wenn man dich so kontrollieren kann, dass du alles tust was der gegner will, sagen wir mal... sogar sich selbst umbringen, dann ist der gegner defenitiv der stärkere. es geht ja nicht um reine körperkraft... da kann man doch nicht ein bijuu mit nem menschen vergleichen. es ist ja so als ob du ne mücke mit nem elefanten vergleichen würdest. darum geht es nicht, sondern ums endergebnis. Johnny/ジョニ一 01:15, 6. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Wer sagt das es volle Kontrolle sein muss außerdem sagen wir es so Naruto hätte nie Pain alleine umbringen können. Kyuubi wenn er frei wäre aber schon das meine ich damit.Außerdem Kyuubi kämpft ja mit dem yang chakra wenn das Jing Chakra dazukommt dann kann man erst über ihn sprechen keiner hat ihn ja mit dem einsetzen des Jing Chakras gesehen. Ob er sich dann durchsetzen kann oder nicht kann man dann erst beurteilen außerdem wenn kyuubi einen gegner hätte der ihn nicht kontrolliert und besiegt zb Pain Naruto schaft das nicht er lag ja schon durchbohrt am Boden er hätte vielleicht noch eins zwei Aktionen machen können mehr nicht da k,yuubi ja den YAhik,o körper ja hart angeschlagen hatnaruto hat dann noch kleines erledigt außerdem hatte er da 8 Schwänze wenn er 9+Ying benutzt dann wäre Pain Tod außerdem wer sagt das MAdara ihn kontrollieren konnte könnte ja sein das er es freiwillig gemacht hat außerdem weder Sasuke noch Naruto können ihn kontrollieren NAruto schon garnicht da man dazu ein Do jutsu braucht das meine ich mit stärker sein. :i-wie hast da gar nichts verstanden... anscheinend bist du ein eifriger kyuubi-fan ^^ wie auch immer, ich hab ja nicht versucht kyuubi schwach darzustellen, vllt hast mich falsch verstanden. ich hab nur die fakten dargelegt: 1. ich hab nicht gesagt, dass naruto stärker ist als kyuubi ist - nur dass er möglicherweise i-wann stärker als kyuubi wird, im sinne - kyuubi wird naruto nicht umbringen/besiegen können, wie auch immer. 2. über pain geht es hier überhaupt nicht... es ist absolut egal ob naruto pain nie ohne kyuubi geschlagen hätte oder nicht, von mir aus hätte naruto pain nie ohne kyuubi geschlagen - das sagt nichts über die tatsächliche stärke des echten kyuubi an sich. oder? ich glaube auch nicht, dass pain stärker als kyuubi war. 3. ying- und yang-chakra und dass man ihn noch nie bei voller stärke (also mit ying und yang) gesehen hat... na da hast du wohl das manga nicht ganz oder gründlich gelesen: DENN, erst Minato hat kyuubis chakra aufgeteilt und nur ein teil davon in naruto versiegelt, bis dahin war kyuubi ganz er selbst - voll und ganz mit ying und yang. und man hat ihn schon zwei mal bei voller power erlebt, nämlich damals als madara und hashirama miteinander gekämpf haben und dann beim angriff auf konoha als minato ihn aufgehalten und in naruto versiegelt hat... also hat man kyuubi schon mit ying und yang chakra gesehen. 4. madara! das wurde schon mehrmals im manga erwähnt, dass das sharingan kyuubi kontrollieren kann und dass madara kyuubi 2 mal kontrollierte und als waffe einsetzte - nämlich beim kampf mit hashirama und beim angriff auf konoha! außerdem konnte auch hashirama kyuubi kontrollieren udn auch alle anderen bijuu - das alles steht auch im manga! nochmal zu naruto und sasuke... wie gesagt, ich hab nur gemeint, dass diese zwei vllt i-wann stärker als kyuubi sein werden, nicht, dass sie es jetzt schon sind. warum sasuke auch? nun, weil er das sharingan (nämlich ein dou-jutsu) hat und deswegen vllt i-wann mal kyuubi kontrollieren wird - ist nur eine vermutung, heißt nicht, dass ich denke, dass sasuke jetzt stärker als kyuubi ist. Also, wie ich schon sagte, es geht doch nicht um reine muskelkraft. was wichtig ist, wer am ende des kampfes als der sieger hervorgeht, und es ist egal was man dafür benutzt: sharingan oder i-ein kekkei-genkai oder was auch immer - all das sind nur werkzeuge/waffen eines shinobi, die er im kampf benutzt. es ist doch kein kindergarten wo man sagen würde: "ehhh, das ist nicht fair..." und rumheulen. Kyuubi ist nunmal nicht der srärkere, es sind schon einge, die stärker sind als er... wie hashirama, madara, juubi, rikudou sennin und vllt noch'n paar. gruß Johnny/ジョニ一 15:42, 6. Feb. 2010 (UTC) also wenn man das Jing chara schon mal gesehen hat dann sag mir doch den unterschied welches das stärkere ist und Eigenschaften außerdem bin ich kein Kyuubi fan sondern will mir nur wissen wer die stärksten Charaktere sind Madara konnte erst Kyuubi besiegen nachdem er das Pemanente Mangykyo Sharingan hatte (der kampf zwischen Madara und dem 1. hatt erst nachdem Madara seinem Bruder die Augen ausgerissen hat)!der erste hatte kyuubi nur zurückhalten können nicht besiegen töten können!Sasuk,e wird erst dann Kyuubi kontrollieren nicht besiegen können nachdem er das Permanente hat!Ob Naruto oder Sasuke Kyuubi besiegen können kann man nicht sagen da man nicht weiß wann die Serie endet!Warum hat der erste Kyuubi nicht gekillt wenn er ihn wie du es schreibst wenn er ihn dazu zwingen könnte Selbstmord zu begehen! Der Kampf zwischen dem vierten und Kyuubi hat Kyuubi ja gewonnen da der vierte Tod ist Kyuubi nichtder vierte war nur imstande ihn zu versiegeln mehr nicht Töten schon gar nicht!außerdem hast du geschrieben Rikudou Madara der erste der vierte und ein paar andere ihn besiegen konnten das stimmt aber nicht sie können ihn nur aufhalten aber in der Naruto Welt ist mit besiegen töten gemeint der einzige der ihn töten konnte wäre sicher nur Juubi!